Phoenix Wright (Composite)
Summary OBJECTION! Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''High 1-C, likely''' High 1-B''' Name: Phoenix Wright Origin: Ace Attorney Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Attorney Powers and Abilities: Wind Manipulation '(Capable of filling the courtroom with wind and create hurricanes Objecting), '''Fear Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Insanity Manipulation '(Can make the opponent fear him, have epilepsy, and basically become totally insane in the middle of the trial), '''Mind Reading (Claimed it himself as being one of his superpowers), Manipulation Manipulation (Manipulated Von Karma's manipulation just so he can bring the Parrot Polly to the courtroom (At half of the 4th case in the first game)), Magic Manipulation '''(Kinda trained Trucy), '''Earrape (Can play a song in a piano so bad that you get a headache), Energy Blasts (Capable of sending finger-shaped blasts through his hands), Kyuu (Capable of making the opponent explode) Pocket Dimension creation (Can put every viable proof and evidence in one of these dimensions) Attack Potency: '''At least '''High Complex Mulitiversal, likely''' High Hyperversal (Capable of hurting Shuma-Gorath, Galactus, Dormammu, Thor, Dr Doom and Ghost Rider via sneezing or throwing papers) 'Speed: '''At least '''Massively FTL+ '(Can keep up with Marvel's highest tiers) '''Lifting Strength: Irrelevant (Can carry: a bus, a metal detector, a dog, a fishing rod, an attorney badge, tons of paper, the same witnesses, dirty plates, a torch made up of a stone that's 2 meters high, etc at once without showing any indications of being tired) Striking Strength: Same as Attack Potency Durability: Likely High Complex Multiversal+ (Survived falling in a pit into a cold and fast river, survived being electrocuted, survived being hitted by a car at full speed, and resisted being crushed by Galactus)' ' Stamina: Infinite '(Even being injured, he still investigates for his cases) '''Range: Omniversal '(His "OBJECTION!" "TAKE THAT!" and "HOLD IT!" affect the entire Marvel series) '''Standard Equipment: Everything he finds as evidence Intelligence: Extremely High, likely Nigh-Omniscient '''(Understood how a parrot talks so he can solve the crime (4th case, 1st game), solved a crime which was 15 years ago without any evidence against Manfred Von Karma (4th case, 1st game), found out a way to put Galactus into a courtroom and make people not fear him at first glance (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Phoenix's ending), solved a case when he had amnesia (1st case, 2nd game), solved a case when it didn't even happen in the first place (4th case, Apollo Justice)) '''Weaknesses: Kind hearted Notable Attacks/Techniques: TAKE THAT! '''(Throws evidence to the opponent) HOLD IT! (Makes the opponent frozen) OBJECTION! (Phoenix most powerful technique, he leaves the opponent confused, mute and frozen) Others '''Notable Victories: Winston Payne Miles Edgeworth (Numerous Occasions) Manfred Von Karma (4th case of the 1st game) Franziska Von Karma (Numerous Times) Godot (3 Times) Simon Blackquill (Some times) Galactus Notable Losses: Miles Edgeworth (He letted him win) Klavier Gavin (Phoenix got tricked) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Phoenix Wright Category:Attorney Users Category:Manipulation Manipulation Category:Mind Manipulation Category:Mind Readers Category:Composites Category:Ace Attorney Category:Lawyers Category:OBJECTION! Category:TAKE THAT! Category:HOLD IT! Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:Game Characters Category:Is the best anime ever Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Tier 1